Refuse To Drink?
by Icestepperz
Summary: Apparently, alcohol can cause some strange things to the human mind. One of them involves blurting out your deepest secrets without you ever knowing. After seeing it countless times displayed by his King, it was the one thing Ja'far wanted to avoid, no matter the cost. But one careless decision could potentially reveal everything he had to hide... SinJa. Rated T (rating may change)


Hiya! This is my first Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic fanfic. And it's towards one of my most favourite pairings: SinJa! (Gosh, I love these two!)

I'm sorry if the description sucks (I'm not good at them :P)

This will be a yaoi, but nothing too hardcore in here...

But anyways, Enjoy!~

* * *

Glancing at the huge pile of paperwork on his desk, Ja'far let out a huge sigh as he slowly waddled towards his crammed desk. He was used to this stuff, he had even received much larger piles than this. But it started to become quite... _boring._ Of course, he had been dealing with this thing for what, millions of years? But for some particular reason, today it seemed more depressing that usual. It's not like he didn't _want _to finish it, but again, he just wasn't in the mood to get it done in one shot. He just didn't have a reason why he should do all Sinbad's work. But as always, he always ended up picking up his pen and slowly began to write the documents required. In the end, his complaining never meant anything, especially when it comes to his lazy king. Just the thought of Sinbad and his incompetence made his blood rush sometimes.

"Geez, he should really cut me some slack, you know..." Ja'far quietly mumbled as he furiously wrote on the pieces of rolled out paper.

After completing half of the assigned work, he heard several knocks on his office door. He let out a stern "come in" as the door slowly opened. "Woow Jaffy! You sure have a LOOT of work to do, right?~" Pisti came skipping in, completely disregarding the advisor's cold stare. "Ya know, you should smile more! You look ugly when you look so serious and have fun a bit more!" Ja'far began to feel a bit impatient with the small lady. "If I didn't have so much work, maybe I could enjoy myself more often..." He cursed under his breath. "Oh, I'm sorry Ja'far. We're here because the King has assigned more work for his wonderful advisor!" Yamraiha smiled as she walked in with a handful of scrolls and wrinkled paper. Ja'far stared blankly at her before slamming his head on the piles of paper in front of him. "_Please... Just please give me a break, Sinbad..." _Ja'far managed to whimper before Yamraiha placed the unfinished documents beside the stressed white haired man. Yamraiha waved her hand to tell Pisti that we should leave now. "Awww, that's too bad. I wanted to play with Jaffy..."

Once Yamraiha and Pisti left his little isolated office, he let out a loud battle cry before heading into the endless piles of work left behind by his King.

"**THAT IS IT! Sinbad when I finish this entire pile of work, I WILL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND! AND YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR DUTIES A KING AND DO YOUR OWN DAMN WORK FOR ONCE, YOU STUPID DRUNKTARD! AHHHHHH!"**

* * *

After hours of nonstop work, Ja'far let out a relieved sigh as he plopped back against his seat. He stretched his stiff arms and rolled his sore wrists as he looked at what he had accomplished in the past few hours. "F-Finally finished... Now to give the king a piece of my mind!" He managed to find a cart to carry the massive pile of completed documents and made his way to Sin's room.

He entered Sinbad's room to find the room Sinbad-less. No surprise. The only time he's actually here is when he's either sleeping, or trying to start something with women. Ja'far noticed the way the room smelled. Being an assassin meant you had to have sharp senses. And to Ja'far, it had a mix of several different scents. A scent of exotic oils and rich essences as well as a bit of alcohol too. He stood there, filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent of _Sinbad. _

"*hic*Woaah... Ja'far. What are you doing in the king's room? You look stupid just standing there dude... *hic*" Suddenly, a drunk Sharrkan appeared! "You call me stupid looking? You don't have any room to talk. I'm just dropping of the work Sin left me. And I assume he is at a party?" Sharkkan wobbled as he grabbed Ja'far to regain his balance. "You bet. Everyone is having a blast over there. *hic* You should join them and have some fun once in a while, ya know?" Ja'far casually shrugged the drunkard off his shoulder and watched him collapse on the floor. After leaving the cart near Sin's bed, he left the room and asked a maid to dispose of the drunk Sharrkan. Just as he said, he decided to drop by the party to give Sinbad a _really _good scolding

Even though he was miles away from the party room, he could still hear the festivities down the empty hall. And as Ja'far got closer, the music and noise began to get louder. Just before he opened the large door, he heard women squeeling and people cheering. Once he opened that door, everything seemed to explode. He was never a fan of the parties Sinbad held, but he had to admit, everything seemed so bright and festive. As the music drove the women to dance in perfect rhythm, men cheered with grim smiles on their faces. _"They all must be drunk... Oh dear..."_ Ja'far thought as he desperately looked around for a large flock of women, certainly knowing that a certain purple-haired man would be close by. And soon enough, he found it.

"Ohh Sinbad-sama..." Women chirped as they began to pile on his laps. Ja'far was disgusted. Seeing his king laugh and seduce them made him sick. "I swear I can smell the alcohol he consumed from here. He's so drunk that he doesn't even know what the heck he's doing." Ja'far chuckled as he thought about something. The smell of alcohol was so strong that you could probably get drunk just by smelling its scent.

_He's... drunk, right...? _ A little smile crawled upon his pale face as he made his way towards the king, shoving though the crowd. "Perfect, he's dead drunk. I know there is no point in scolding him now, knowing that he'll surely forget everything by tomorrow. But that's a good thing. I need to say a bit more than a good complaint anyways..."

Meanwhile, all the other generals were getting drunk as usual. Pisti was darting around the place like a fly. Yamraiha was yelling at the brown table covered in a white tablecloth, possibly thinking it was Sharrkan. Drakon and Hinahoho were talking about their wives and laughing like maniacs while Spartos watched hazy-eyed.

"Ya know... *hic* I haven't seen Jaffy yet..." Pisti stuttered at she curiously looked around. "No point, Pisti... *hic* You know that Ja'far doesn't attend these types of things..." Yamraiha said as she ripped the tablecloth right off the table. "HAHAHA I RIPPED SHARRKAN'S HAIR OFF!"

They continued on with their festivities, having a great time as usual. The music continued to lighten the mood as everyone laughed and sang. The generals continued to be intoxicated with endless amounts of booze.

While countless amounts of women surrounded the drunk king, Sinbad looked outside to see it was getting quite dark outside. "I wonder where Ja'far is right now..." He wondered as his eyes wandered through the crowds of women around his throne. And then he saw it. A beautiful woman began to walk towards his throne, hair as white and soft as pure silk. Her long green robe that covered her entire body suited the feminine body, although Sinbad wished it was more... _exposing..._

"Hello there, beautiful maiden..." Sinbad called the white haired girl and patted his lap, gesturing her to sit down. Although she hesitated at first, she slowly made her way to the purple-haired king. A small smile crawled up her face as she took a seat on Sinbad's lap.

_My name is Ja'far. I am one of Sindria's generals and Sinbad's loyal advisor. I am a proud man who will do anything for the sake of this country. But still... After thoughtful consideration, why did I still choose to do this? I am no longer able to turn back from this point on. But, I have to admit, seeing the face on my drunk king... Heh, I guess this is my type of "fun"..._

* * *

Ja'far observed Sin's smug face as he sat on his lap. He had always looked up at Sinbad because of his shortness but now, looking at his from the same height, his face seemed to change a bit. His face seemed to have more prominant details from the angle he was at. He didn't know how to describe it, but his king looked better close up. Ja'far had to admit, his king looked handsome from a distance, but close up, it's ten times better. He just continued to stare at his face in all its glory.

"Oh, I never asked... *hic* But what is your name?" Ja'far had just been caught staring at Sinbad. And what's worse, he had just asked for his name. "W-Well, it's very impolite for a gentle to ask a lady's name before even introducing himself..." Sinbad chuckled. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Sinbad, conquerer of the Seven Seas..." He continued to talk about himself in such a proud manor, and this gave the nervous "woman" some time to think about her name.

_M-My name... Jasmine? Janine? Jafaria? Jemerald? Aghhh I can't think of a name!_

"So, that's my name. Now may I ask what your name is?"

Ja'far shouted the first name that came to his head in a high pitched tone. "L-Lucy! Please call me Lucy!" _HOW DID I GET THE NAME LUCY FROM JA'FAR?! _He yelled in his mind. Ja'far had to admit, straining his voice to sound like a girl wasn't so bad. Probably because his voice wasn't too deep to begin with... And it isn't too hard to fool this drunkard right now.

"Lucy, eh? Why, that's a beautiful name. Tell me, Lucy. I don't see you around Sindria, so where do you come from? *hic*"

"N-None of that matters now, does it? What matters is that I'm he-"

Sinbad wrapped his arms around her slender waist and let his hands feel her curves as he gently place his finger on her chin and raised it slowly. Ja'far flinched as he felt his cold hands touch his bare skin. "Why, of course it matters! So please do tell me."

_This guy is so drunk that he can't even tell the difference between a male and a female right now... _He thought as he continued to improvise. "I-I come from a town called M-Magnolia and my friends and I are in a group called... called..." Ja'far was running out of ideas. So as always he blurted the first word that had appeared in his head. "F-Fairy Tail!"

"Magnolia, eh? Sounds like a beautiful place. *hic* A place of flowers... And may I also ask, what a lovely flower like you is doing in my country of Sindria?"

_Please just stop asking me questions..._ "I-I'm kinda running away from my father..."

Sinbad stared at her. "*hic*... Please forgive me. I must have asked too many questions..." _You think?! _Ja'far cursed. "Please, just enjoy yourself and forget about the past!" Sinbad flashed one of his smiles. His smiles gave Ja'far a warm feeling, even if they weren't meant for him. Suddenly, Sinbad stood up, nearly making Ja'far fall off his comfy lap. But was caught by Sin's firm grasp.

"I now announce the beginning of the dance!" Sinbad exclaimed as he queued the music to start once again. _D-Dance?!_ Everyone, including the drunk generals, stood up and began to move to the music's hypnotic rhythm.

_"Would you like to dance with me, Lucy?"_ Sinbad asked in a raspy voice, making it impossible for anyone to resist. "S-Sure..."

Ja'far gently placed his hand on Sinbad's, and in return he slightly squeezed back. As the music began to sweep their feet into delicate twirls and steps, Ja'far began to look around and saw everyone having a good time. He saw men flopping on the floor and women laughing at the hilarious sight. He couldn't help but laugh himself over the sight of the wobbling Sinbad. This is the first time Ja'far truly had fun, and he felt fine because he wasn't "himself" at the moment. It would be weird if the generals saw the real Ja'far like this, with such a big change of personality.

"Haha, it seems you are having fun, Lucy..." Sinbad said he watched "Lucy" dance and twirl around to the music like he was enjoying himself and smiled at the sight. "Yea!" Ja'far cheered.

_What am I doing? Why am I doing this? I didn't drink anything, did I? I was supposed to scold him, but did I ever get to that? Well, I guess I have had my fun for today..._

Suddenly, he stopped twirling and saw Sinbad falling face first onto the floor. The music stopped as everyone began to surround the unconcious king. The generals, more drunk than ever, came running to their king while Ja'far held on to him, desperately crying his name.

"Sinbad... Sinbad! Please, wake u-"

* * *

"Ugh... my head... What happened...?"

Sinbad stood up and rubbed his head, still throbbing with pain. As he blinked a few times to grasp where he was, he saw his generals (except for Sharrkan, who was dead drunk) and a disguised Ja'far sitting near the bedside. "He's awake!" Pisti yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. Everyone else followed. "H-Hey, what happened earlier?" Yamraiha stood up to explain. "During the dance, you fell and became unconcious. It was probably because you drank too much..." And then she pointed to "Lucy" as she far away to avoid the stare of his king. "But because of her, she carried you to your bedroom and treated you right away. You owe this lady your thanks." _So even the generals can't recognize me..._ Ja'far thought as he turned his attention back to him. Sinbad chuckled as he ran his hand through the bandages on his forehead. "Y-Yea, I know..." But then, he asked his generals one favour. "May you please me and Lucy alone for a while? In fact, you should all head to sleep now..." All of them bowed in respect before quietly exiting the room. "Please don't try to do anything to her, okay?" Yamraiha said before closing the door, leaving a panicking Ja'far, who was still dressed as a girl, with an injured (and probably still drunk) Sinbad.

"L-Listen, Lucy. The reason I asked them to leave... is because I wanted to just talk to someone. Someone who I can trust. And I think you are just the person..." He said before taking a sip of water placed on the side table. "S-Sure, but why me? Aren't your generals more trustworthy than me?" The king nodded in disagreement. "T-That's the thing... I want to talk to about one of my generals..." This made Ja'far quite curious, not to sure which general he wanted to talk about. "M-May I ask this person's name?"

"He's not just one of my generals, but my loyal advisor as well..."

Ja'far felt his heart begin to skip a few beats, knowing that this discussion may be about him.

"...His name is Ja'far..."

He felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. His king wanted to talk about him?! About what?! "W-Why do you want to talk about this Ja'far guy? Has he done anything to upset you?

Sinbad sat there in utter silence. "... I shouldn't be telling a stranger any of this... But I guess alcohol has done this to me... It makes you just want to talk about the truth, and nothing else..." Ja'far was shocked. _The truth... About me? His true feelings towards me? _"N-No, please. I don't know who this Ja'far is, and I don't intend on telling anyone about whatever is said here..." Ja'far had just lied to his king, just for his own greedy curiousity.

"You truly are someone I can intrust this to..." Sinbad gave him a big hug as Ja'far felt a light blush surface on his cheeks. "No problem... That's what I'm here for, right?" He smiled as Sinbad released his arms around him, although Ja'far wished they would have stayed around him for a bit longer...

"Thank you... You know, you look a lot like him... White hair and freckles..." Ja'far leaped at the king's assumption. "I-I do?! W-Well what a coincedence... H-Hehe..."

"Haha, don't worry. It's not a bad thing... Because, well you see, the truth is..."

"Yes?" Ja'far impatiently asked.

"Y-You see... I-"

Just before Sinbad began to start his sentence, he slammed himself onto his bed and began snoring.

"Yes, what i- HEY DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO SOMEONE! WAKE UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" And right there, Ja'far slapped him. Hard.

"Haha... Just like Ja'far..." Sinbad mumbled before drifting off the sleep.

"Geez... you ignorant jerk... Well, I guess I'll take my leave now. Good night, _Sin..." _ Before he got up and left Sinbad's room, Ja'far swore he heard him chuckle in a playful tone.

_What a weird person... _He thought before heading off into his own room. He wished that the drunk king didn't fall asleep before continuing the story. He was getting curious at what Sinbad was going to say, but it may have been for the best. The only thing that really concerned him was the fact that he was dressed as a girl the entire time. And he prayed that no one, and he meant NO ONE was able to identify him as the king's advisor, especially his fellow generals or the king himself. So in the end, Sinbad never got his scolding for today, Ja'far cross-dressed as a girl, and Sinbad almost revealed his feelings towards him because of a large amount of consumed alcohol.

"Boy, what a day it had been... To think that alcohol can reveal the truth just like that... I guess that's something to be avoided, I can't afford my secrets to be revealed any time soon..." He said before laying in his bed, letting that night slip away as he fell into a deep comforting sleep. One that he has been longing for quite a while...

* * *

As Ja'far rubbed his head and stretched his arms, he looked outside his window to be welcomed with the bright sunlight glaring in his eyes. "Ahh, another beautiful day in Sindria..."

**"JAAA'FAAAAAARRR!"**

Sinbad yelled as he smashed his bedroom door and ran straight to his advisor. Ja'far was not in the mood to deal with his king this early in the morning, especially after what happened last. "You... What could you possibly want this early in the morning...?" The tired advisor sneered as he stood up and began to strip off his nightwear and change into his usual attire. "H-Have you seen L-Lucy anywhere?! And where were you last night?! Because of your absence, I completely lost myself! But because of Lucy, I was saved!" Ja'far shoved his king aside as he made his way to the kitchen to grab breakfast. "Save the unnecesarry chatter. I was busy finishing _your _work last night. I had no time to attend a vulgar party. And who is 'Lucy'? Is she another one of your women you tried to seduce last night?" Sinbad was shocked at the white-haired man's assumption, even if was partially correct. "N-No... Well, yes. She was a beautiful woman I met at the party. I asked her to sit on my lap, but she was very modest, not like other women I have flirted with. And when I offered her to dance, she had such a cute smile as she danced the night away. Even when I passed out, she showed kind hospitality to a person she had just met... And to make things even better, she looked like you! She had white hair and the cutest freckles!"

_How despicable..._ "So you only like because she happened to look like me?"

"Not just that. Think of the appearance as a bonus! It adds to her perfection!"

Ja'far slightly blushed at the thought. _He liked that so-called girl because she looked like me? Even if it was me... Still... _"A-Anyway... I haven't seen her anywhere in the palace..."

"Aww, that's a bummer... But anyway, you should of been there! There was a LOT of good food, wondeful music, and pretty women..." Sinbad smiled at the thought of Lucy.

"I don't have time to watch you flirt with women. Sorry, but I must complete the work your incompetence has left me." Ja'far said before grabbing a loaf of bread and making his way to his office.

"Cmon Ja'far, don't be a party pooper! With that attitude, you'll NEVER get a girl for yourself!"

**"Get lost already!" **Ja'far yelled form across the hall before storming off.

As Ja'far sat down on his chair like always, he glanced at the pile that had been left there. Another depressed sigh escaped his lips as he began to work on the work left behind. Throughout the course of the day, the generals came in with more piles of work, leaving an even more stressed Ja'far sitting there. And on occasion, they would ask about the party and if he saw the beautiful woman named Lucy. And to not make anyone suspicious of yesterday's actions, he simply explained that he has not heard of such a person and wasn't able to attend the party last night. And in no time, he noticed that it began to get a bit dark outside. The blue that was in the sky began to mix with a beautiful shade of red and purple. The sun began to slowly set as he finished the work for today. Just as he was about to go around the marketplace and buy a few things, he heard Sinbad and his generals make their way towards his office. Once they entered Ja'far's office, he knew that trouble would be involved.

"Hey Jaffy! Guess what?" Pisti said as she ran towards the exhausted Ja'far. "What?" He asked, even though he was not interested in the slightest. "We're heading over to the bar, and we thought it's about time that you joined us."

"Please, you guys got drunk last night, and you're going for another round again? Not a very smart choice..."

"Cmon Ja'far! You need to relax a little..." Yamraiha complained.

"No I don't. Don't concern yourself over my well-being."

"Please, Ja'far..." Sinbad was almost on his knees as he tried to persuade the grouchy advisor to agree.

_"Will you please come to the bar with us? Please?"_

_"..."_

He thought about it for a while, but after a considerate amount of thought, he came to a conclusion. _As long as I don't become drunk... Heck, I won't even take a sip._

**"Fine, I'll go with you guys..."**

_A little break to the bar with my fellow generals and my king couldn't hurt anyone, right? _

_As long as I didn't consume any alcohol, I should use this break to my advantage, right? _

_Wrong._

_Little did I know,_

_Whenever alcohol is ever involved..._

_Something is bound to go wrong._

_I should of known what I was agreeing to before I accepted._

_Reason?_

_After seeing what happened with Sinbad countless times,_

_I couldn't risk it._

_The truth..._

_My feelings..._

_They can be poured out easily, like wine into a glass._

_I just couldn't..._

_But I still did it..._

_Despite the warnings..._

_I'm at the point of no return..._

* * *

**Soo, how did the first part turn out?**

**...It turned out really bad, didn't it? Everything gets off topic, it's not explained well enough... Waaaaah...**

**I just wanted to get this idea out, but didn't know a better way of expressing it in a SinJa...**

**Please review on how it is so far... I would greatly appreciate any comments on how I did... :D**

**I do plan on writing a part 2 (if this one turns out to be good...)**

**Oh, and the Fairy Tail reference... I didn't have any better idea for what his female name should be, since I was working on another Fairy Tail story... :P**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
